Something Frightening Something Scary
by VAlover10
Summary: A Halloween party at court, sounds like fun right? But not when there are people lurking in the shadows who will stop at nothing until they have gotten what they want. this story is based during the brief period of time not told in either series, 'Vampire Academy' or 'Bloodlines', after Lissa has become queen but before Jill became shadow kissed. Part of VA10thanniversaryproject.


Something frightening, something Scary.

Vlover10/ Abbey.

A Halloween party at court sounds like fun right? But not when there are people lurking in the shadows who will stop at nothing until they have gotten what they want. This story is based on the brief period of time not told in either series Vampire Academy or Bloodlines after Lissa has become queen but before Jill was attacked and became shadow kissed. Please read and you can check out other stories on my profile. Richelle Mead owns this series, not me.

Halloween. The time of year for children to dress up and knock on doors asking for candy or the time of year when every girl can dress like a skank and not be arrested for one night. I was never a fan of Halloween. When you fight the undead for a living and have a special ability that allowed you to see ghosts you kind of don't see the point of dressing up. Of course in the human world those creatures of the night do not exist, unless you are an alchemist-but everything unexplainable or unnatural is evil to them.

Lissa loves Halloween and insists on dressing up. While I argued and complained the costumes were nice and the parties were fun. My favorite Halloween would have been when we were living on the run. Lissa had bought these cute fairy costumes and did our makeup with glitter swirls. That was the first time I felt like a human but that was before we were dragged back to St. Vladimir's.

Since then, I have graduated, saved the love of my life, been accused of murder, broken out of prison, found Lissa's half-sibling, was reunited with the love of life, proved my innocence, was shot, survived and became my best friend, the new queens, Guardian. It was a busy year. Now it had been six months and I had fully healed from the shot.

I tapped my foot impatiently on the marble floor as I waited for her royal majesty to finish getting dressed and get her ass out of the bathroom. The Queen had given me, Dimitri and Eddie the night off to celebrate Halloween at the party in the ballroom. As always I complained but Lissa's orders were final and her precise orders were to lighten up and have fun. It had been a stressful six months so it was nice to have time off to party with my closest friends.

"Well, well, well," came a smooth voice from behind me. "What do we have here?" he asked rhetorically. I rolled my eyes and slowly turned around to look at my boyfriend.

"Oh comrade don't start with me I don't-" I started but frozen when I saw what he was dressed as. His dark brown hair looked black as it was gelled back smoothly and off his face. His face was chalk white and had a pair of plastic fangs sticking out his lips. He was dressed in a cheesy Dracula costume frills and all and had a black and red cape tied around his neck. It was ironic considering he was dressed as the evil bloodsuckers we killed for a living, but, what was even more ironic was he was one of those evil bloodsuckers less than a year ago. The red contacts, pale complexion and fangs reminded me a little too much of when he was a strigoi but the costume made it hilarious and so I ignored all the memories that made my skin crawl. Instead, I burst out in laughter and had to hold my stomach from the pain.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing. I just thought the cowboy costume would have been hilarious but this is even better," I responded.

"Don't laugh at me Roza at least I dressed up," he said and he was right. I decided the best costume was to go as what I already was.

"What do you mean no costume?" I said holding up my silver stake. "I am Rose Hathaway, the Badass vampire slayer." Dimitri gave me a pointed look. "Or maybe I will be Van Helsing," I said shrugging my shoulders.

"That's better," said Dimitri pulling my chin up to meet him for a kiss.

"But not good enough," said a new voice. Dimitri and I pulled away and I turned to meet Lissa now dressed in an angel costume complete with halo headband and white feather wings. Her dress was simple and white but on her it made her look like the angel I always saw her as. Her heels clicked on the marble floor as she walked towards us.

"You are wearing a costume," she said, well, more demanded. "What happened to the costume we bought?"

"I was going to but it's too cheesy. I didn't want to do Halloween anyway I don't see why we have to do couples costumes," I argued.

"Because " she started. "This is the first Halloween when we are both in relationships and I want to show it off," she said.

"Fine, well, Dracula and Van Helsing still work as a couples costume," I stated.

"Not as much as Dracula and Bride of Dracula," she retorted.

"How about I be Renfield I'm sure there must be something in my wardrobe that I can wear to make me look like a lunatic," I argued and heard Dimitri whisper something under his breath about me already being one.

"Rose," Lissa said with a sigh. "Just put on the dress."

"Fine but no promises that I will wear it," I said and walked into the Bathroom where my dress hung neatly behind the door. I pulled it on and looked in the mirror. The dress was a tight white sleeveless mermaid style wedding dress with obvious red paint thrown on to look like blood. Once I was in it I opened the door and was met with looks from Lissa and Dimitri.

"I look stupid," I said flat out.

"No, you look like the bride of Dracula. Or you will when I'm done with you," said Lissa and she pulled me back into the bathroom before I could say anything. "Just wait there Dimitri we will be done soon." She said and I heard him laugh as the door closed. Lissa got to work straight away seating me in a chair in front of the mirror. My hair was straightened till it was dead straight and reached my ass. My makeup was done similar to Dimitri's with chalk-white face paint and plastic fangs. Lissa gave me clack Smokey eyes and blood red lips to complete the look and secretly she bought a bottle of fake blood with my costume and poured it in the corner of my mouth, on my neck and on the collar of my dress.

"There, all done," she said and stood back to look at her masterpiece. I sighed.

"I guess it's too late to back out now," I said.

"Oh, there was no way I was going to let you back out. Come on Rose it's a party and you have the night off. Guardians are on duty all around and everything is perfect just have fun," she said and again I sighed before nodding. She was right. I needed to let myself off tonight and just enjoy myself. And then later enjoy Dimitri. Lissa walked out but I stayed and looked at myself in the mirror for a couple more seconds. There was something haunting about seeing myself as a proper vampire considering a number of times I had almost became one. I quickly threw that thought out of my mind and stood up following Lissa out to Meet Dimitri. He looked me up and down and smiled a rare smile that made my legs wobble slightly. He had been smiling a lot more recently but they still had the same effect on me.

"You look beautiful my bride," he said and kissed me. When we pulled back I smirked.

"Careful just because our costume couple is married that doesn't mean we are. Not until there is a two in my age," I teased.

"Oh Roza, why do you have to be so stubborn?" he asked rhetorically with a smirk.

"I'm not stubborn. I just like to not be a teenage wife," I said.

"I understand completely and that is why I haven't proposed yet," he said.

"What? So you asking me to marry you wasn't the proposal?" I asked.

"No trust me, you will know when I am proposing," I smirked.

"Well if you do you had better make it a rock star ring- nothing subtle, got it comrade?" I said jokingly.

"Understood," he answered and kissed the top of my hand.

"Come on you two. We have to meet the others," said Lissa from the door.

"Liss, you are the queen. Everyone has to wait for you," I said.

"Yes well they have waited long enough," said Lissa sweetly but I could tell she was getting impatient. I nodded and we all headed out, Dimitri and I hand in hand.

We walked down to hall to the top of the stairs where we would be meeting Christian, Eddie, Jill, and Mia.

"Wow someone's in a hurry," I said as we followed behind Lissa who was speed walking down the hall.

"She is probably just anxious to get to the party. She is the host after all," said Dimitri in a hushed tone.

"Or she wants to get to Christian," I said as we approached the stairs. "Speak of the devil." I announced while in my mind I added ' _Literally'_. Christian stood dressed in black dress pants and white shirt with a red suit jacket and black tie. This outfit could have just been as casual as mine if it wasn't for the plastic devil horns and painted wooden pitchfork in his hand. Lissa met him for a hug and I smiled.

"This costume suits you Fire Boy. Down to your personality," I said and he smiled.

"Don't get me stated Rose. Why do you think I agreed?" he asked.

"Maybe so you can finally unleash your evil personality," I said and he laughed.

"Don't I already do that?" he queried.

"Yes but now you get to exchange deals for souls," I said.

"Actually I chose this costume so I could do this," he said and flicked his fingers until he held a small orange and yellow flame in his hand. "Now I can use my magic for fun, not just a weapon," he said and I smiled wickedly.

"Where are the others?" asked Lissa when we had finished our friendly banter.

"They should be here any moment. Eddie is with Jill and apparently, Mia is already at the party with her dad," said Christian. At that exact moment, I heard a squeal from behind me.

"Rose!" I turned to find Jill running towards me. I met her in a hug.

"Hey, Jill. Since we had found out that Jill was Lissa's half-sibling we had gotten closer and she had become another member of our family. Things were still tense between her and Lissa but it was definitely better than it had been six months ago.

"Wow is it just me or are you getting taller," I doubted especially since she was already so tall. Moroi were always tall but Jill was especially tall for her age. She stood back and I looked at her costume. She was dressed in a familiar looking fairy costume.

"Where did you get that? It's almost identical to the one Lissa wore," I said.

"That's because it is," said Lissa.

"Huh?" I asked confused. Lissa smiled.

"I gave one of the seamstresses the photo of us and asked if they could make a costume similar for Jill," explained Lissa.

"They did a good job," I said, as I looked it over again. Her hair had been curled and pinned back neatly and had a silver headband keeping it off her face. "You look beautiful Jill," I said and she blushed nervously.

"Really? Oh, thanks, I wasn't sure about it because this is what you guys wore but after Lissa went through so much trouble I couldn't say no. Thanks for doing that Lissa by the way. You didn't have to but thank you this dress really is beautiful," said Jill in her normally cute rambling way.

"Where is Eddie?" asked Lissa.

"He was right behind me but said he had to get something from his room. He should be down in a minute," said Jill. "I really like your Costumes guy's."

"Oh thank you, Princess," said Dimitri sweeping her an over the top bow. She giggled.

"Angel and devil that really is cute and it suits you both," said Jill.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" complained Christian. I chuckled lightly.

"And Dracula and Bride of Dracula?" she questioned.

"Correct. I was going to be a vampire slayer but someone said no," I said looking at Lissa.

"Hey, we bought the dress you are wearing it," she said with authority.

"Yes and I am," I said.

"Whoa. Since when does Rose Hathaway does follow the rules? Even if they are from the queen?" said a new voice. We all turned to see Eddie wearing some kind of ancient gladiator costume complete with the sword, shield, and helmet.

"Not fair," I complained. "How come you get to carry weapons? Lissa almost slapped my stake out of my hands." Eddie chuckled.

"It's apart of the costume Rose and I know you have your stake with you," he said. I flashed him a smirk and lifted the skirt of my dress flashing my combat boots.

"You're right," I said and pulled my stake out of where I hid it in my boot. "Never leave home without it." Eddie gave a small smile in agreement.

"Shall we go?" asked Dimitri with his arm out for me. I giggled lightly and took his arm.

"We shall comrade."

We made our way down to the ballroom where Music was blasting and bright lights flashed like a club. People cheered as they drank and danced in their costumes.

"Come on, let's get some drinks," said Lissa and she and Christian took off through the crowd of people to the bar on the other side of the room.

"I'm going to go dance," announced Jill.

"I'll come with you," said Eddie. There was a look in his eyes that was familiar to me. To others, it would look like protective affection for his charge but I knew him better. He liked her but she was oblivious. They went off through the sea of dancing people. I stood at the doorway for a couple of minutes still holding Dimitri's hand unsure whether to go in or bail.

"Are you alright Roza?" Asked Dimitri. I turned to him.

"Yeah," I responded and blinked myself to reality. "Yeah. Just a little overwhelmed that's all," I said truthfully. It had been a long time since I had been to a party and I wasn't sure I was comfortable about going to one with hundreds of people. At St. Vladimir's I was at every party Drinking, dancing and making out with all different people, but that was before we ran away and was brought back and before I became the serious guardian I am.

A hand touched my shoulder and I jumped around fast as lightning ready to strike until I saw whom it was.

"Wow, what is Rose Hathaway doing outside a party? The old Rose would have been first through the doors and onto the nearest stripper pole," she said but in a joking tone.

"Hello, Rose."

"Hello Mia," I said and I hugged her. "Sadly I don't think there are any stripper poles in the ballroom." I joked.

"Oh damn this party is going to be Lame," she said and I laughed. "I love your costumes guys. Cute."

"Oh thank you. I like yours as well," I said. She was dressed in a short black and red dress with red and black long striped socks and a black witches hat. In her hands was a straw broom that completed her costume. A few months ago I would have said the costume suited her bitchy personality but since then a lot has changed and she has become one of my closest friends.

"What are you doing out here?" she asked.

"I just don't know if I want to do this," I admitted.

"What? Of course, you do. You used to love being the center of attention, what happened?" she asked.

"I grew up," I answered. Her face dropped in understanding.

"We all did. Let's face it we have all been through a lot this past year, you especially," she said. I looked down and fiddled with my fingers. "Hey, when you are ready, come in and join us or don't. It's just a party it doesn't matter. If you do I will be with the others and we are all here for you. Okay?" she asked. I nodded. She gave me a small smile and wondered off inside.

"Roza what's wrong?" asked Dimitri. "I know it's more than the party."

"You are right it's not. Ever since the talk with Adrian about the lives I ruined in the process of my happily ever after. I realized that there are a lot of people who have suffered from my actions. This party is just reminding me of the old days when I partied and was a bitch and how many people I must have hurt. These parties bring out the worst in people. I just don't want that to happen to me again," I explained honestly. I looked down at the ground scared to look him in the eyes. He put his hand under my chin and lifted my head up till our eyes met.

"Rose, Adrian was just mad that day. He just said that because of his anger he didn't mean it. You haven't ruined anyone's lives. Jill and Lissa both have a sister and even though their relationship had a rocky start they are closer now and they are friends. High school is a different story. I didn't know you before but I do know that no matter what you did it wouldn't have ruined anyone's lives. You don't need to feel guilty there was and is nothing you can do to fix everyone's problems. It's not your job. What is your job is to do as your charge says and she says have fun. If you want we can both go back to our room and spend the night just us," he said and it sounded very tempting. "But I know you and I know you don't like just sitting around. You like to do something and so I suggest we go in and if you don't like it, in half an hour we can leave if you want. Just give it a try. Besides, you are wearing a costume." I smiled and nodded. He was right. I would give it a chance and so I took his hand and we both went inside. Techno music blasted through the speakers louder than before. Bodies were grinding against each other and I was glad this was for eighteens and plus. Jill was an exception being Lissa's sister. Girls in very short dresses and stilt-like heels danced sultrily to the beat of the music. A few months ago I would have been one of them but now here I am in a couples costume with my boyfriend. I loved saying that. We found Lissa and the others over to the side of the room where they were dancing with themselves. I pulled Dimitri by his hand and led him over where we started to join in. I danced as I usually did but when I looked at Dimitri he didn't look to interest.

"Not your usual dance music?" I yelled over the music.

"I don't dance but no this isn't. I would rather the old music anyway over this," he replied. I laughed.

"Oh that's Right I forgot your weird 80's music obsession," I said and he smiled broadly.

"It's either that or country," he said still grinning.

"Hold your horses' cowboy. This is a club party I don't think they will have any country here," I told him.

"Maybe your right, we shouldn't have come," he said and I laughed. We continued dancing for a while and swaying closely on slow songs. I=we had been at the party way over half an hour but I didn't want to leave. After a while, I felt really hot and sweaty and I needed to get some air.

"I'll be back in a minute," I said to Dimitri and he nodded.

I made my way through the sea of sweaty bodies disgusted by the smell that hung in the air. Now I _really_ needed fresh air. I opened the doors to the balcony and was instantly wrapped in a fresh cold breeze. I sighed as I made my way to the stone ledge and leaned on it. I looked out over the courtyard where that statue that Abe blew up in my escape had been replaced with a new one.

"Fancy seeing you here," said a voice from behind. I slowly turned around and found Adrian sitting on the corner ledge of the balcony with a half-empty wine bottle in his hand. His naturally messy hair was messier than usual and he had stubble growing on his face. I had seen Adrian drunk many times and sometimes I thought that was the worst I had ever seen him but this was worse than any of those times. His white dress shirt was half hanging out of his pants and the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. The shirt was crinkled like he had slept in it and didn't change. I stayed where I was scared that I would piss off drink Adrian and he would end up doing something he would regret.

"Where have you been Adrian?" I asked softly.

"I took a trip with dad to see mum in Jail," he said and I was confused. He must have seen it on my face because he was too drunk to read my aura. "Didn't you know? Yup, that is where she is. After you exposed the real murder and told the truth about where I was that day my mother had to confess her bribery and tampering with evidence. Now she is in jail," he explained. My stomach dropped and I recalled what I said earlier to Dimitri. I have ruined someone's life with my actions. I wasn't talking about Adrian's mother but Adrian. After what happened I heard that his parents got a divorce. I guess Nathan couldn't stand being looked at as someone married to a woman in prison. Adrian has been caught in the middle ever since. His moms in jail, his parents are divorced and I cheated on him. I really did ruin his life. I was about to apologize but then I was brought back to a memory.

"Wait, I saw your father yesterday at court. I thought you said you were with him?" I asked.

"I was. We came back three days ago. I've been in my room with my liquor to keep me company," he said and I sighed and remembered why it wasn't my fault. Adrian's mother made her own choice to bribe Adrian out of the picture. She is in jail for her own actions. From what I saw of Adrian's parents they were already pretty separated and only stayed married to keep up appearances and Adrian. We had talked. I explained myself and I apologized over and over. Even if he didn't forgive me I didn't see what else I could do.

"Adrian, why are you here?" I asked.

"The party? I came for the booze and of course for the fun. Should I have worn a costume?" he asked sarcastically.

"No," I said and looked me up and down.

"You look nice. Dressing up for your man?" he asked and took another drink from his bottle.

"Not by choice," I muttered under my breath. He gulped down more of the wine and I stormed forward snatching it from his hands. "I think you have had enough." He looked mad but did nothing to stop me. Instead, he reached into his pants pocket and brought out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. I sighed and rolled my eyes before snatching those as well.

"Hey," he complained.

"Why do you do this to yourself? Get wasted till you pass out. You have such a bright future Adrian if only you could see it. If you stop drinking and smoking and sleeping around maybe people will take you seriously and you will have a chance to get a real life for yourself," I said.

"Look at you all high and mighty. You may have gotten your happily ever after Rose but that doesn't mean you get to start telling others how to live their lives," he spat.

"I'm not. I'm trying to help. I care about you and seeing you like this hurts me," I said honestly.

"Than leave. Go back inside, dance with the Cradle Robber and leave me," he said but I shook my head.

"I can't do that. Come to dinner tomorrow night. Everyone will be there Lissa, Jill, and Eddie. Come and be apart of our family. We are here for you and even though you might still hate me don't hate the others. They care about you," I said and he looked frazzled. It was silent for a moment before he nodded and stood up.

"Alright, I'll come. I don't forgive you Rose but in time I will get over it. I always do," he said. I nodded and smiled and he turned away stumbling his way back inside.

I turned back around and sighed. I closed my eyes for a moment and when I opened them I saw something. It was fast I almost missed it but I saw something. It was some black figure dash across the courtyard to the entranceway of the building. I was baffled but moved quickly turning inside picking up my skirt and running through the sea of people for the doors. Dimitri spotted me and smiled but that smile faded when he sees my face. Something was wrong. He joined me and we both ran out the doors.

He followed me and we silently ran along the corridor. He didn't ask me anything but he knew there was something wrong and would help me. I continued running until I heard the sounds of someone approaching. I signaled to Dimitri and he nodded. We both his behind too separate pillars on both sides of the doorway and waited. The person walked in cautiously and I tackled them to the ground Dimitri pulled out his stake while I held them down.

"Wait!" the figure cried out underneath me. I moved back and pulled off their hood revealing a young girl. A young _Moroi_ girl. I was shocked. And looked to Dimitri to find the same look on his face. I turned back to the girl and brought my stake like I did when interrogating Strigoi in Russia. Her eyes widened and she gasped.

"Start talking?" I demanded.

"I was hired to come and kill the Dragomir princess," she cried. Again I was shocked.

"Who hired you?" I asked.

"I don't know," she answered.

"You must know something. Why do they want her dead?" I asked pushing the pint of my stake lightly to her throat. She gasped.

"They don't like the queen. Want her off the throne. There are many of us. They sent me because they think I can get close to the princess but I cant. They threatened to kill my brother if I didn't try tonight. Plese, that's all I know," she looked like she was telling the truth. I pulled back my stake and tucked it back into my boot.

"We will take her for interrogating. Maybe Lissa could compel her into telling us more," I said to Dimitri he nodded. The girl cried out frantically and with my hand removed from her arm she lashed out and grabbed a dagger from her hoodie pocked and sliced her neck. Dead. With in moments she stopped moving choking on her own blood. I got off her and stood by Dimitri.

"They want Jill. What does this mean?" I asked.

"It means there are a lot of people who don't like Lissa the as queen who will go to extreme lengths to get her off the throne. Jill is in danger," he said and I nodded.

"We can't tell Jill or Lissa until we know more. I will tell the guardians but we can't worry them not until we know," I said.

As of tonight Jill's life is in danger.


End file.
